


Idea Dumping Ground (not a fic)

by ShadowWing13



Category: No Fandom, Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Tokyo Ghoul, Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Not a fic, from different fandoms, i have many, just a list of all my ideas, just potential fics, my very bad ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWing13/pseuds/ShadowWing13
Summary: THIS IS NOT A FANFICI'm going to use this as a dumping ground for any fanfic idea I happen to have.These will either be titles and summaries, summaries without titles, or small drabbles.Current ideas:1. Web of Shadows (BNHA OCs)2. Infected (BNHA)3. currently unnamed (BNHA/TG x-over)4. Nekokaburi (KNY)5. Drabbles of Arcadia (TOA)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. BNHA - I

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Tumblr where I occationally post stuff which you can find [here](https://shadowwing13.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Marks:
> 
> \-- if i'm planning on writing/expanding it sometime in the future  
> == if I've planned it out  
> \\\ If I've already started writing it  
> blank if it's just an idea that can be expanded upon

==

_Web Of Shadows_

After All For One’s first battle with All Might, he realises that he can’t defeat the Symbol of Peace without sacrificing his life. So he gathers his quirks, and begins the Noumu project. 

But what if the first test subject wasn’t an ordinary civilian, nabbed off the street? What if All For One used a forbidden quirk to take creatures from another dimension instead? And what if, because all plans go wrong at some point, those creatures escaped?

\--

An OC centric story, where three beings are pulled from another dimension, and AFO forces them into a human form in order to experiment and create the first noumu out of them. After almost five years, three before Midoriya enters UA, The three manage to break out, but one remains behind so the other two can escape. The two who escape, who have taken the names Hikari and Chikara, integrate themselves into the world of quirks, and hide from AFO and the League. The third, Akuma, remains with AFO. 

Chikara applied to UA's gen-ed course as soon as possible, in an attempt to learn more about the world they were in. He is a third year by the time Midoriya gets into the hero course. Hikari became a vigilante of sorts, doing everything in her power to try find and rescue Akuma from the clutches of AFO. 

(Something I should mention; as time passes, the quirk AFO used to make them human begins to wear off, and they start reverting back to their natural state. But they can switch back and forth to a full reversion, human or partial state.)

At the attack of the USJ, Shigaraki brings the bird noumu as well as a (by this point) half-insane Akuma, who is half reverted. Things go as well as you'd expect, and both the noumu and Akuma are captured by the heroes. When word gets out about the two 'noumus' that were at the USJ, Chikara immediately rushes to the police department and demands to see Akuma. He eventually manages to get in, and reunites with Akuma, which also goes about as well as you'd expect.

Time passes, and the three eventually get settled again, Akuma is released from police custody, and the rest of canon plays out as per normal, but altered due to the presence of the trio.

\--

I came up with this idea in early 2019, so it's not the best.

Let me know what you thought!


	2. BNHA - II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came up with this last night, and it's been bugging me all day.

\--

_Infected_

“I-...” Kirishima stared up at him, his dull eyes filled with a pain that was beyond imaginable, “I’m sick.”

Or

Where Kirishima gains the attention of the highly infamous villain, Toxin, and deals with the consequences.

\--

A villain Kirishima AU, but Kirishima doesn't want to be a villain, and still goes to UA.

The villain, Toxin, is kinda like a parasitic kakuja kagune, and the sludge villain. He finds a victim, and takes over their body, but they remain alive and conscious the entire time. He forms into a layer of oily black armour, and controls the host like a puppet and does whatever he wants. But when Toxin goes 'dormant', the victim can go back to their normal lives, except they can't tell anyone about the villain because he holds the lives of themselves, their friends, and their family over their head. 

Over the years, Toxin has been one of Japan's most wanted villains, and has yet to be caught. Whenever the police come close, he changes hosts. The police and heroes know how he works, but can't do anything due to the victims never confessing until after they're released. 

(Toxin also acts kinda like a kakuja from Tokyo Ghoul. So as you can imagine, it's incredibly stressful for his victims. However, Toxin can't use the quirks of his victims while controlling them.)

The story starts a year before Kirishima enters UA, when he's is accidentally caught in the middle of a showdown between heroes and Toxin. Toxin tries to escape and runs into kirishima's hiding spot. the heroes chase after him, and find him just as he starts taking over Kirishima. Toxin escapes, and of course, leaves no witnesses. 

In the months before UA, Kirishima has to learn how to deal with being the host of a villain, and training to be a hero. He also secretly devises a plan to get Toxin captured once and for all, and then atone for all the evil Toxin forced him to commit. 

Canon plays out, but when the USJ incident comes around, Shigaraki has two goals; kill All-Might, and convince Toxin to join their cause. Of course, no one else in 1-A knows about Kirishima being Toxin's current host, so the suspicions between students and teachers rise, which further builds on the tension from the whole 'traitor' thing.

Kirishima in this AU is pretty much the same as canon, except his personality has been changed by this experiences. He's still boisterous and praises 'manliness', but he's also sadder and darker in different situations.

\--

I really like this idea, and am definitely going to expand on it in the future, possible even write and post it.

Obviously it's gonna be a really dark fic, but I hope you guys will find it as interesting as I do.


	3. BNHA/TG - I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off a dream I had sometime last year.

_I don't have a name for this one yet but it's a BNHA TG crossover_

Somehow, Kaneki ends up in the BNHA fantasy AU world after his second fight with Arima. 

(But there, ghouls don't exist, and he is viewed as a new and deadly species of demon)

\--

Set during the time where Kaneki is ruling the 24th Ward as the One-Eyed-King, after his second fight with Arima. Sometime during this period, but before shit hits the fan in canon, kaneki gets sucked into a portal while in the tunnels and plopped out in the world of the BNHA fantasy AU. Some necromancers had tried to summon a powerful demon to do their bidding but got him instead. They didn't last long after that.

Kaneki leaves the area where the summoning circle was, and wanders the forest and grassy plains for weeks (surviving on bandits and the occasional unlucky traveller) until he finds a village to get more info from. This is where he meets the witch Uraraka, who offers him a place to stay until he can move on. While he's staying there, Uraraka answers his questions about the world he's in. One day, Midoriya barges in and asks for Uraraka's help on a quest, which she accepts, and convinces kaneki to come along with them. 

Along the way, they pick up Todoroki and Iida, who warns them of the new demon that had been roaming the forest in recent months, killing off whoever wandered into certain areas. Todoroki says that the King was issuing a warning about the demon, who killed its summoners, and to keep a lookout for it. kaneki realises that he was the 'demon' they were talking about.

They continue the quest, and get a bit of help from Bakugou and Kirishima, who is suspicious of Kaneki. They soon pick up a trail to the end of Midoriya's quest (something about what happened to All-Might and why he gave Deku his sword idk) and head in that direction, only to encounter the League. (maybe they're also necromancers or use the dark arts and demons and stuff, or AFO is a fallen arch-angel, I haven't planned this far ahead) During the ensuring battle, Shigaraki calls out Kaneki for being a ghoul, and he's forced to reveal his true nature to the group due to the intensity of the fight.

\--

Some more stuff happens after that, betrayals and reunions and forgiveness and completing the quest, but I haven't planned it out.

I remember that there was something about an acid pit with a giant rock dragon, and another thing to do with kakujas, but that's it.


	4. KNY - I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who fell into the hole of Kimetsu No Yaiba. This dumbass right here. 
> 
> (this is partially to blame for the lack of update on Chained, despite all you wonderful people who left kudos and comments. Seriously, you light up my day and make me feel so much better about my writing. Bless you amazing people)

\--==

_Nekokaburi_

WIth Nezuko, it took months for her to revert back into a human after being administered the antidote, even with the small amount of blood used on her. So why did it take Tanjitou only minutes with the entirety of Muzan’s body and soul?  
-  
It didn’t.  
He may have removed the demon king’s claws from his mind, but they were still buried deep in his body. 

(summary needs to be revised)

\--

I don't believe for one second that Tanjirou turned back into a human after only a few minutes after going full spazz on everyone as an OP demon. I call bullshit. Unless it is clearly denied in canon (which is pretty much over), you can pry this idea from my cold dead hands. 

\--

After the battle with Muzan, the Slayers return to the estates to heal and recuperate. 

As they go through rehabilitation training (cause although Muzan is defeated, there are still hundreds of demons running around that need to be killed) Tanjirou starts noticing some strange things. Once the trio leaves for their first mission after Muzan's defeat, the truth comes to light. 

\-- 

I don't want to spoil this one too much since I actually want to post it here, but I'll try to explain. 

Basically, Despite looking and acting completely normal, Tanjirou was successfully turned into a demon by Muzan. Remember how the antidote didn't work on Muzan? If it's his blood that dissolves it and renders it useless, and he used pretty much all of his blood to turn Tanjirou, then wouldn't using the antidote on Tanjirou also be useless? And then for Tanjirou to revert after only minutes when it took Nezuko Literal _months_? Even then, I'm guessing Nezuko only got a tiny amount of blood from Muzan, like a slash or something, whereas with Tanjirou he pretty much stuck his whole hand into him. 

So what if Tanjirou managed to escape the mental bonds of Muzan (like in canon, chapter 203) but his physiology remained demonic? Because he's immune to the sun, and (as proven by Nezuko) demon eyes only change to slits when they're hungry or want to kill something, He'd look completely normal. The only outstanding thing would be demonic strength and speed, but that can be written off as exceptional use of breathing techniques. (Also, he'd only use those levels of power if he was actively trying to go beyond what he could physically do as a human, so I think it'd only come out during a fight or in a desperate moment. Or if he gets surprised or something)

Everything will be revealed slowly, as everyone, including Tanjirou, think he's completely human. Also, because Shinobu died during the battle, no one's there to do medical check-ups other than treating injuries. She and Tamayo are the only ones who would know straight away that Tanjirou was a demon, but because they're not, no one knows. Cue massive reveal. 

I have the entire plot for this planned out. Now it's only a matter of turning over 2K of dot points into an actual story. With a nice ending to boot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd really like to write this fic, either as a long oneshot or something with only a few chapters to break it apart, so it'd be amazing to hear your opinions on this. Please leave a comment below with your thoughts!


	5. TOA - I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, new fandom, new ideas.

\--

_Drabbles Of Arcadia_

A series of short or long oneshots of the Trollhunters characters. 

\--

After returning to this fandom after rewatching the series, I had a few ideas for stories that were oneshots instead of my usual long-fic ideas. I think these will be easier to write than a larger fic because I won't have to worry about updates and such, so maybe expect some soon?

\-- 

My first idea was of Jim returning to school at Arcadia Oaks after helping the trolls of Trollmarket set up in New Jersey. It would be about him working on his self-acceptance of his new form and getting back into the swing of a 'normal' life. There's no problem to solve, no-one is going to die, and the world isn't going to end. 

My plans for this is that it will be short and sweet (with a smidgen of angst ofc) and focus on the easy things that aren't so easy anymore. So, not much, but something. 

\-- 

The second idea was of Jim getting through his issues while travelling to New Jersey with Claire and the troll dads. (can you tell I really like TrollJim) 

This one would be more angsty than the first, but will also include some speculation into troll biology that I'm eager to write. Everyone seems to picture trolls as cats, but I see them more as a mix of different animals, so I'll be expanding on that as well. And all this new stuff would be quite difficult to deal with and get used to for Jim, so the story will focus on that. But not in a super angsty 'aaa this is terrible' way. 

\--

I currently don't have a third oneshot planned, but I'll definitely be writing a few more. I just gotta get around to doing it. (I am a terrible, terrible procrastinator.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I have a Tumblr now! (well, i actually had one before but it was _very bad_ so I cleaned it up and now its good)
> 
> You can find it [here](https://shadowwing13.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> At the moment it's just TOA stuff and I only have four posts, but I'll be adding to it in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like any of these and would like to see them written, please leave a comment with your thoughts!


End file.
